3.g Human Imaging Unit (HID) in the Center for Clinical Imaging Research (CCIR) The Human Imaging Unit (HIU) is a core facility established under the NIH-funded Clinical Sciences and Translational Award (CSTA) program that provides advanced instrumentation for human image acquisition, archiving, processing, and analysis. The HIU is part of the Center for Clinical Imaging Research (CCIR) at Mallinckrodt Institute of Radiology at Washington University School of Medicine, which is internationally renowned for its imaging research, training and development of new technology. Major goals of the HIU are to support the development of novel methods and approaches to address clinical and translational research by providing: 1) access to the instrumentation & resources needed to conduct advanced research imaging studies; 2) the expertise needed to design and conduct appropriate imaging protocols and to create new/innovative human imaging tools, workflow processes, and biomedical informatics systems; 3) the support needed to analyze imaging data; and, 4) educational programs to increase networking and available training in imaging techniques. The HIU will serve as the primary coordinating hub for the validation components described in this U54 grant application. Since the CCIR is located directly above the main entrance for the Barnes-Jewish Hospital, easy access is available for inpatients, outpatients, control subjects and healthy volunteers. As part of the CCIR, the HIU has access to a full range imaging services and state-of-the-art hardware, including six dedicated research scanners, namely, (1) 3T MRI MAGNETOM (Trio, a Tim System), (2) PET/CT Biograph 40 Tomograph, (3) CT SOMATOM Definition, (4) 1.5T MRI MAGNETOM Avanto, (5) PET ECAT HR+ 962, and (6) Ultrasound ACUSON Antares. More than 2000 square feet of the CCIR is devoted to staff work areas such as image workstations for data processing, a nursing station, research coordinator workstations, offices and conference rooms. Patient areas include holding rooms, dressing rooms with lockers, and consult rooms for exams and consenting. The HIU via the CCIR has access to these resources and can provide extensive imaging-related support.